


Creep Shots

by pd (whowantstoknow)



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Animal Traits, Dubious Ethics, F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstoknow/pseuds/pd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retoree sat hunched over on the floor of her darkened, monitor lit room, phone clutched close to her nose as she swiped through the most recent shots in her gallery. She only grew more and more irritated at each failure of a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Set near the end of episode two... you know what I'm talking about.
> 
> And..I'm not entirely sure how to have gone about tagging for this, as pics were nonconsensually taken, but Cyan has no idea about it having happened (or, if she does know, she never reacts negatively or otherwise to it) so it sorta felt like a 'noncon' warning would be too much. I guess I'll just trust that anyone who's gotten in this far understands where this thing is going.
> 
> Finally, of course, I do NOT condone stuff like this being done irl. Do not do any of this. Okay.

Retoree sat hunched over on the floor of her darkened, monitor lit room, phone clutched close to her nose as she swiped through the most recent shots in her gallery. She only grew more and more irritated at each failure of a picture.

"Too blurry.. too blurry... too _blurry_ , darn it, Moa..!"

She knew it wasn't completely fair to blame it all on the excitable drummer- she'd been so shaken up at the sudden sight of Cyan, hair still wet from a bath and wearing that thin night gown she'd given her, that not even the first few pics she'd hurriedly snapped were any good. Even if Moa hadn't showed up without warning and knocked her off balance, Retoree doubted she'd have gotten any better pictures.

She sighed heavily, having gotten to the last disappointing picture and gone through the rest of them a few times over. Not a single one decent enough to work with. She may as well have put her phone on her desk and just relied on her imagination alone tonight. 

Even as deflated as she was by the turn out of this material, excitement still thrummed through her; that sight of the cat girl's naked legs was still fresh in her mind. She chewed her bottom lip and shifted her hips, all too aware of the wetness already clinging her underwear to her skin, and whimpered quietly at the sensation of the damp garment rubbing briefly at her hot, swollen clit.

The blonde grumbled and laid on her back with raised knees, frowning at the screen of her phone once more, now in the menu page of her gallery. They didn't look _that_ bad as thumbnails, she decided, defeated. She tried to focus on one near the middle, at the barely detailed form perched on it's bed, and thought back to the way that nightgown had clung to the girls breasts. Her free hand hurriedly stuffed itself into her underwear, two fingers immediately pressing against her burning clit for some form of relief. Her face grew hot again as she bit into the inside of her cheek to stifle her moans, her phone falling from her hand to land screen down onto her chest.

" _Oh_ ," she dared to let out as quietly as she could, rocking her hips up against her hand to aid the pressure of her finger tips. "Ah.." she picked her phone up again, shakily scrolling through the pictures one more time while she forced herself to ease back on her rubbing fingers so she wouldn't come too soon. Finally, she had to settle on the most clear of the bunch- one that at least had Cyan's cute, rosy knees in focus.

The dog girl rolled over carefully onto her front, propping herself up on the elbow that wasn't pressed between her stomach and the floor, and placed the phone on the floor close to her face. Her eyes roamed over the screen, taking in each slight curve of the girl sitting on the bed. With just some difficulty, she managed to push two free fingers onto the screen and zoom in enough to have Cyan's torso and knees take up the entire screen.

"Ahh _hn ___..." Retoree sighed again, faltering on a whimper as her hips began rolling down onto her hand, the tip of her middle finger now teasing in between her slicked lips while her index rubbed firmly at her clit. She stared at the way the short edge of that pale blue nightgown had bunched up high around Cyan's thighs, showing off creamy, bared skin; then she looked up at the way the fabric hugged at her chest, displaying the form of her breasts clearly. Retoree imagined how it would feel to cup them in her hands, without any clothing in the way. The brightly lit image right under her nose wasn't clear enough to make out any raise of nipples, but the blonde imagined that for herself, how it would look to see hardened nubs poking out between fingers.

With a hitched gasp at that tantalizing thought, her hips faltered over her hand. Retoree pushed her chest to the floor, her own small breasts rubbing against the rough material of her night shirt until her nipples responded in kind. She gave another gasp at the sensation, closing her eyes and wondering what it would sound like to hear the same type of breathy moan fall from Cyan's lips. 

Instantly, she pictured the cat girl in a position much like she was in; on her stomach, clutching at her bed sheets with one hand and rubbing at herself with the other, with a look of pure, barely restrained pleasure on her face and a song of half smothered moans and _meow! ___'s escaping her as she tried desperately to keep quiet.

__"So.. c- _cute ___..!" Retoree groaned, the image on her phone immediately forgotten as she whined out and pressed her chin onto the floor, still mindful of her glasses. Her eyes slid shut while she rode her fingers faster to more thoughts of Cyan laying back on white sheets, that night gown pushed up to her shoulders with nothing on underneath, delicate fingers reaching down to spread herself while her other hand played with a breast._ _

_"Retoree.."_ the girl in her head then called out longingly, spreading her legs wider and holding out her hands to her. Retoree followed, crawling onto the bed over her- the real her wouldn't have known where to begin. The real her wouldn't have even been able to simply hold this girl's hand without turning into a blushing, awkward mess; but in her head, she could do anything with her. 

___She started by pressing her lips to Cyan's neck, kissing her lightly as she crept a hand down between her legs. With fingers rubbing and prodding at herself, it wasn't that hard to replace the feeling of her own slick heat with what Cyan's might feel like. The Cyan in her head moaned at the touches as she rolled her hips up into her hand._ _ _

___So many images suddenly rushed Retoree at once that it became confusing- Cyan thrusting down onto her fingers, kissing her deeply, hands clutching at her shoulders as she pushed a thigh between her legs and let her rub against it, licking up her stomach and between her breasts, biting down lightly on a pert nipple-_ _ _

___Panting now, Retoree felt herself quickly reaching her peak. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she humped harder against her hand, her long tail wagging frantically over the backs of her thighs in excitement. The last thought she managed to supply herself with was the make-believe sounds of Cyan mewling in delight as her wet slit was lapped up- Retoree suckling on her swollen clit, thrusting her tongue deep into her, way farther than should be realistically possible, but..but-_ _ _

_"M-meeooow~!!" ___

____Retoree's orgasm felt like a rope had cinched tightly around her guts and been yanked backwards. Her hips hitched and bucked, free hand clawing into the carpet next to her face as several starbursts of euphoria wrung themselves out- until, at last, she sighed and collapsed against the floor in a boneless heap._ _ _ _

____Huffing, heart racing, thighs shaking, all she could do was just lay there for several moments._ _ _ _

____Once she became uncomfortably aware of the sticky wet state of the fingers still stuffed into her shorts, Retoree finally pulled her hand back out and wiped it off on the nearest plush surface it found. Her clean hand pushed her glasses off and folded them carefully beside her, then grasped around blindly for her phone. She found it had been pushed off to the wayside, screen long since timed out. She quickly opened her lock screen and closed her gallery, shutting the screen back off before she could look at it again, then shoved it back off to the side and melted into the floor once more._ _ _ _

____With a strange clenching in the pit of her stomach, it took Retoree a bit longer to fall asleep than usual._ _ _ _


End file.
